Assassination in Seven
"Let's see here, kill the CEO of the construction company and head back." Draven Kage thought to himself as he got off the train. Arriving to Seven on a job for Sellsword, although the assassination request was specifically for the client. Kore. While he wasn't quite sure who this Kore person was, Draven truly couldn't care less of their identity or intention for wanting the CEO's head. Looking out at the beauty of the country, Draven simply released a smirk before heading for the hotel room he'd booked for his stay. "Let's get to work." Entering the room he'd gotten, Draven simply laid down his bag. His stay was only for two days and he was scheduled to leave early the morning following the assassination. He wasn't going to wait for the authorities to catch onto him, even if the chances are slim, there was still a chance regardless. Having also booked a tour with a few other citizens of the construction companies headquarters, Draven was using this tour to get an inside view of the area, to figure out exactly how he'd perform this task. It was a little preference for him to check out the area for security, although he's performed assassinations without this benefit. The tour was scheduled in about an hour, so Draven made his way to the headquarters. Walking through the streets of this foreign town, Draven noticed a view sights branded with the logo of the construction company. "Must be one filthy rich company." Draven said in a low voice, yet he attracted the attention of one of the nearby citizens. "You can bet your money on that youngin!" Stated the elderly woman whom come up next to him. She'd kept her eyes on the logo of the company, seemingly remembering a former event. "They've sure built some wonderful things for this country over the years. Remember when I was a wee one and they built the most gorgeous park just across the street from my home. Some of the best years of my life was a result of this company." She turned her face to Draven, trying to get a better look. "You wouldn't happen to be from around here huh?" As she attempted to make conversation. "No, now if you don't mind. I have someplace to be." Draven continued on his way, brushing the woman off and giving her the cold shoulder. Rude or not, he simply couldn't care less. Draven walked up to the building, upon entering he was greeted by gray concrete flooring and walls of a lighter shade decorated with numerous paintings and few windows, some of which were open. A few areas for sitting and tables were placed about for any visitors. The receptionist at the counter waved in an attempt to grab Draven's attention. She succeeded in doing so. "You're here for the 6 o'clock tour correct?" "Yes, I apologize if I'm a few minutes early." Draven seemingly kept a natural expression, not letting it slip in the slightest of his true intention. "No need to apologize, it's a good thing you're punctual!" She laughed in a friendly manner before pulling up the list of people. "Name please?" "Draven Kage." He replied with a simple expression. "Thaaank you!" She put down the list before smiling at the man. "Just take a seat and please be kind as to wait." Following her order, Draven walked over to a seat, examining the area as time passed by. One by one, the other tourist arrived and took seats. Some exclaiming with joy how happy they were to be touring the area. Soon enough, the CEO walked out and he was accompanied by a much taller and intimidating man. "Glad you all are interested in the works of this fair company! I'm the CEO here and I'll be showing you around the headquarters a bit. Now I know what you must be thinking. I should be way too busy to be giving a tour." The man grinned with enthusiasm. "Let's just say the paper work gets to be too much sometimes!" He erupted into a sudden laughter, prompting some of the other tourist to laugh as well. They couldn't fool Draven however, each of the tourist forged their laughter. Seemingly to lighten the mood. "Well that's enough of that eh? Let's get to the tour!" Walking throughout the area, there were areas behind podiums and catwalks throughout the circular building. There were a few small versions of some of the companies creations and even two of the companies signature cranes rested in the massive room. Despite the massive size, no one would believe the building was simply two floors. One was for touring while the floor up above was totally off-limits by any other than an employee. However you could still see quite a few of the rooms. A lounge, meeting room, surveillance and most importantly, the CEO's office. Taking in the whole area, Draven kept the images in the back of his head as he exited the building. Keeping in mind the design of the interior, he located a window which would, going off of coordinates, led to the CEO's office. Retiring to his room, it was around 9 o'clock. The perfect time. Arriving to the building, all the windows seemed closed, sealing off all entrances. Or so it seemed. Draven seemingly phased through one of the windows, although his body language seemed to imply he'd jumped through it. Refracting and distorting the light around his body, Draven used his signature ability, Invisible as the window seemed to appear as it was open the entire time. Draven cloaked it ahead of time to secure himself an entrance. Being cloaked himself now, he moved throughout the building. Although it was definitely closing time, some workers seemed to linger around as the voices of a group of women seemed to echo as they moved passed him. "Can't wait to get some shut eye." One of the workers stated, they approached the exit before noticing the open window. "I guess someone forgot to close the window, we're always cleaning up the mess huh?" The group erupted into laughter before one closed the window, in unison they exited the building all at once. Draven noticed the CEO walking by with no security. Taking the situation as an advantage, Draven used his magic once more to manipulate the light around him to appear as the receptionist. He'd even managed to perfectly mimic her voice. "Excuse me, sir." The CEO turned around in surprise. "Oh, Addison!" He replied with great relief. "What are you still doing here?" He approached the disguised Draven. "It's just, I left something very important in your office and I really need it." Mimicking her emotion and voice, Draven was almost indistinguishable as Addison. "Sure thing, guess you left it in there when you we were having lunch earlier." The man walked up the steps with Draven following behind. Opening the door to the office. He flipped through a few items laying on his desk. "So, what was it that you-" He dropped some papers to the floor as he turned around to a surprise. "Sorry, did I surprise you." Draven's face retained it's cool and collected demeanor. It radiated an eerie vibe at this point. Pulling up one of his poison daggers, he looked on at the CEO. "Where's Addison? And why are you here? What are you trying to do?!" The CEO panicked, looking around for a weapon and a way to escape. He couldn't find any escape routes, Draven blocked the door and a jump from the window wouldn't be any safer. "Put down the weapon or else!" Using his quick movement and magic, Draven seemed to teleport as he disappeared for a second and reappeared behind the CEO within no time at all. "Or else what?" Draven's voice spooked the CEO, causing him to jump as he attempted to open the door. Yet it was useless. "No point, I distorted the door to jam it. No escape now." Panicking, the CEO extended one of his hands, as if preparing to fire a magic attack. "Or else, I'll have to fight you back! And my magic is no joke!" Shouting out to alarm Draven and hopefully anyone within the area. Draven simply snickered at the sight. "Really now? Because I'm convinced you don't have any magic at all." Extending his arms to his sides, he seemingly offered himself up as a prize. "Go ahead and shot." His eyes narrowed at the seems. "Because I doubt you'll do anything." The CEO hesitated, but soon enough he dropped his hands. His eyes watering as he looked down at the ground. "Why..why are you doing this?" "Someone wanted you dead, as simple as that." Draven took a Poison Dagger, launching it with pin-point accuracy straight through the mans heart. Blood coming out the mans mouth seconds after the impact. "B...but why would you-" He could barely finish the sentence as his eyes drained of life, his voice becoming faint. Draven held the knife that was lodged in the mans heart, slowly pushing it in just a bit more as he locked eyes with the slowly departing man. "Why would I become an assassin? Simple really. Watching the life drain from the prey's eyes." He paused to bring up tension, seeing as the man eye's were nearly dull and only hung on by the knife in the heart, keeping the remaining blood from spilling and ending his existence. "There is never a moment when the predator feels more alive." Yanking the knife from the CEO's chest, he feel to the floor. Lifeless. Walking over to the window, Draven stared back at the corpse with soothed eyes, almost smiling at the body that laid before him. Soon enough, he cloaked himself once more by distorting the light and proceeded to leave the scene. Heading back for Sellsword with his job completed.